Smeared Paint (A Mikagura Gakuen Fanfic)
by yellowclips
Summary: Eruna x Kyouma [KyoEru] Fanfiction. One day, Eruna approaches Kyouma, saying she wants to try painting too.


Author's note:

I kinda wrote this just for fun. This is my first fanfic EVER(since I've never tried to write one before, like, ever) so please go easy on me, but I totally ship these two. 3 3

It was a normal day at Mikagura Gakuen. Considering the academy, one would literally think twice before they say 'normal' seeing as the main feature of the school are clubs involving students with different powers but it was a normal day for them, nonetheless.

Our main character, Ichinomiya Eruna, is walking around the dorm halls as always while trying to get different girls to join her club with that perverted grin on her face.

Bimii is scolding her though it seems that the flying cat doesn't realize she was only half-listening to him and only hearing the 'ryui' part.

Eruna suddenly stopped in front of the Art Club's door. She checked her watch, and realized that it was already lunchtime so no one was probably inside but her scary-looking Kuzuryuu-senpai, or as she called him, Enoyan-senpai (Endearing Paint-covered Yankee-senpai).

' _Speaking of that, I wonder how Enoyan-senpai manages to know which colors blend in painting and which doesn't and all that. Hmm... now that I think about it, painting does sound very interesting.',_ she thought. _'Yosh! I'll go inside and try it!'_

"Eruna? What do you think you're doing-ryui?" Bimii asked with panic, aware of the scariness of the person on the other side of the door. Eruna carried on, paying no attention to him.

She knocked only to be answered by none other than Kuzuryuu Kyouma.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed. He was in his usual attire, his entire uniform along with his face had a bit of paint as always.

"Konnichiwa, Enoyan-senpai!" Eruna cheerfully greeted, raising one hand. "Today I am here to learn how to paint!"

Kyouma stared at her, then closed the door.

"W-wait, senpai! I wasn't kidding! I really do want to learn how to paint!" she said, trying to pry the door open with her fingers to keep it from closing.

"If you want to bother someone, choose someone else." he said, finally letting go of the door to drink the carton of milk he was holding with his other hand.

 _'Wait, senpai only tried to close the door with one hand? I was trying to stop it from closing with all my might! Just how strong is this soft-hearted misunderstood yankee?',_ Eruna thought.

"I told you, I really do want to learn how to paint!" she insisted. "Please! I'll give you this carton of milk in return(since I can't drink it anyway)!"

"What the heck am I, your trashcan?" he said.

Kyouma sighed for the second time that day before drawing close to her while squeezing the now-empty carton of milk he was holding.

"You know, painting isn't something you can learn in a day!" he scolded. Eruna cringed a bit, but somehow grinned again.

"I know that, senpai." she agreed. "Which is why, I'd like to start from today!"

Eruna grinned, doing her trademark thumb-up while winking pose.

Kyouma face-palmed and realized that he probably couldn't do anything about it. The pink-haired girl was, as he knew, someone who wouldn't waver especially when she made up her mind.

Before he knew it, she was already walking inside the clubroom and towards the stack of paint tubes.

"Now, now, I wonder where I should start..." she hummed, lightly touching each one. Kyouma approached her.

"Tch. Hand that over." Kyouma said, finally agreeing.

Eruna's eyes widened for a split second and she smiled, a pure smile with her eyes sparkling and all that.

Kyouma was shocked, not only because he never thought she could smile that beautifully but also because he can't quite understand why he'd have such a reaction to her smile.

Then, as he predicted, Eruna started laughing in an un-ladylike manner while saying something about how she knew Enoyan-senpai had a heart of gold and would agree anyway.

He shook his head, blonde hair swaying a bit.

 _'As I thought, it couldn't be happening.'_ , he confimed.

Although before he knew it, Eruna was only inches from his face, with a questioning look in her eyes.

His eyes widened, then his heartbeat started racing so loud, it was the only thing he could hear.

"Enoyan-senpai...? What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly, her head tilting a bit to the side. Damn, did he actually think she was CUTE?

Kyouma quickly backed away stuttering informalities, all the while accidentally bumping into the cups of paint in the shelf behind him.

"Enoyan-senpai, watch out!" Eruna exclaimed, instinctively pushing him away.

Of course, this resulted in all the paint being spilled on her. Oops.

She was currently sitting on the floor, with paint all over her Mikagura Gakuen uniform and red scarf. She was soaked head to toe and could only stare dumbly as she she realized what happened.

"What are you doing, idiot!" Kyouma said. "Now your uniform is all messed up too."

"I'm sorry senpai, my body moved on its own." Eruna chuckled, scratching her head.

"Nevermind that, hurry up and get a change of clothes. I'll take them to the dry cleaners, since it was partly my fault anyway." he said, offering his hand to help her up.

"But Enoyan-senpai, what about the painting lessons?" she asked, taking Kyouma's hand and standing up.

"We'll have them next time." he replied.

"I don't want to! I want to learn how to paint now!" she insisted, eyes determined.

"Look at yourself before saying that. Why do you even want to take painting lessons so badly anyway?" Kyouma said.

Eruna widened her eyes and looked down, beeting red.

"Because asdfhjkfldkjhgfhnlsk..." she muttered.

"What?" he said.

"Because I wanted to spend more time with Enoyan-senpai, that's why!" she finally admitted.

At that moment, Kyouma turned as red as she was, his temperature rapidly rising. He covered his face with his hand.

"Does that mean...?" he asked.

"Yes, it does..." she replied.

Kyouma took a deep breath.

"Hurry up and wash yourself." he muttered, barely audible. "Once you're done, we can have as many painting lessons as you want."

"Really? Really?" Eruna asked, her mood lifting with eyes widening and her body jumping a bit up and down.

"Really." he answered, awkwardly patting her head while looking away and trying to hide his increasing blush but failing miserably.

' _Why did I even fall for this idiot?'_ he asked himself.

"Ah, but I currently don't have any change of clothes in my bag and I can't go all the way home because the paint will be dry by then and the uniform will be unusable!" Eruna suddenly realized.

Both of them looked at each other.

"You can borrow... the clothes over there." Kyouma pointed to his gym bag. "Hurry up and go to the bathroom."

She nodded, went over and hurriedly grabbed the bag (probably containing gym clothes that Kyouma was supposed to use) and sprinted towards the nearest girls' bathroom.

After Eruna was done fixing herself (while smiling like a fool since her beloved senpai felt the same way as she did), she returned to the Art Clubroom.

"Thank you very much, Enoyan-senpai!" she said.

Kyouma turned his head and was shocked at the sight. Eruna was wearing his track suit, which was too big for her since he can't really see her hands in the sleeves anymore. She looked too good in his clothes.

"How is it, senpai? Does it suit me?" Eruna jokingly said. She was surprised when Kyouma suddenly nodded.

"Anyway, let's reschedule the painting lessons. Class is starting soon." he said.

"Ahh! You're right!" she exclaimed, then picked up her own bag.

She was surprised when Kyouma suddenly grabbed her hand as they both exited the clubroom, intertwining their fingers together. Eruna looked at him.

"What?" Kyouma asked, looking away while blushing.

"Nothing." she grinned, holding his hand tighter and blushing as hard as he was.


End file.
